1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user equipment, control method thereof and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon, and particularly, to user equipment, control method thereof and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon which search an image at a specific time by identifying and tracking a person included in a corresponding reference image among a plurality of images photographed at a predetermined time different than a photographing time of the corresponding reference image by using the reference image, and provide a search result or classify the images according to the search result.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current image automatic tagging method adopts a scheme that determines whether the same person is present in a plurality of photographs based on a feature point of a person acquired from a reference image to tag whether a person corresponding to the reference image is present through the photograph when the same person is present in the plurality of photographs.
In recent years, under a situation in which multimedia photographing is routinized, enormously generated images are stored in a cloud server or a mass storage medium and manually classifying the generated images is not easy. Accordingly, a technology that automatically classifies the images appears, and as a result, when the images are classified into babies, adults, animals, landscapes, and the like or a tag is set by selecting a person of a specific photograph, a photograph in which a person having a similar feature to the corresponding person is present may be automatically identified and tagged.
However, utilization of classification based on a simple criterion is limitative and in even a method that tags the person, a photograph at a similar time to the selected reference tag can be searched, but a person which is changed with the passage of time is not automatically tracked and found.
An expected photograph for a case in which the person becomes the adult from a childhood photograph based on average face change data for specific sex and race may be generated in order to search missing children, but a feature disappears as the time elapses by reflection of average information and identifiability is lowered, and as a result, it is difficult to apply such a scheme to automatic image tagging.